


Degrees

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to damn cold to fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees

Koishi grumbled as she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to ward off the cold numbing them.

“It’s fucking freezing. Why are we out here again?” She cursed, staring with narrowed eyes at the crouched figure by the small stream.

“ _I’m_ out here to catch fish. _You_ decided to follow.”

She grunted in reply with a frown marring her face, eyeing the back of her brother as he snatched another flailing fish out of the freezing water. She knew he knew _exactly_ why she was even freezing her tail off while he fished.

And even though he had already filled almost two baskets with the small creatures, Koishi already knew she would be dragging the twins out to fish for bigger ones in a bigger stream.


End file.
